challenge
by Keiser
Summary: challenge fic


Despite the common belief Jiraiya did attempt to teach Naruto the basics of the sealing arts on their training trip together as well as a vast amount of other things that the young boy simply wouldn't pay attention to. Do not say however that the man failed in his duty as a master as for years even into the conflicts of the fourth great War Naruto would instantly comprehend things far beyond the levels he could actively explain by subconsciously recalling the basics he didn't even realize he knew. Major examples could include his use of direct nature transformation in sage mode, or even his use of anatomical know how to create a sharingan eye with his creation of all things.

The biggest key moment of this act occurring is shown when at the end of Naruto's and Sasuke's final battle destroying the valley of the end the shinobi alliance was ultimately brought to its knees for the final time at the second great revival of the ten-tails. With the only two capable fighters available to combat the beast on their last legs the spirit of the tree ravaged the lands and killed all before it until only the two boys were left. Throughout it all the son of the fourth's mind was racing with sealing designs until the holder of the sages spiritual chakra came in contact with the beast and was instrument to the revival of the rabbit goddess leaving a lone boy with a last ditch sealing array to defy the destruction of the world.

Naruto had hoped to create a better seal to hold the ten-tails at first but even with his knowledge of sealing and all the genetic advantage he had nothing would work out. It wasn't until the revival of kaguya that Naruto remembered a last ditch seal his perverted teacher had hidden mixed in with his 'research'. The design uses the skills, genetics, and personality of the user to absorb any opponent beyond the users power by funneling the power of a third. The result would create a new life based on the powers of the three and the personality of the user. Furthermore the designed seal would leave the nine bijuu alive and protected in an open seal on the new body.

When kaguya realized what was going on it was far to late and by then all that was left in the field the battle took place in was a small boy with ten black fox tails, torn clothes that were too large, blond spiky hair and three different eyes. One a sapphire blue and fairly normal, another a blank white with a faded lavender iris and no pupil, the third however sat sideways opening vertically on his forehead and like the rabbit goddess the eye was the eye of the ten-tails. Next to the sleeping boy stood the undead armless visage of the boys former father, the fourth hokage.

That was how the civilians found out it was all over. Moments before the revived hokage crumbled to dust a group of curious farmers and merchants stumbled their way through the devastation and heard the final moments of the war where their hero both defeated and took upon the mantle of the ten-tails.

Now in a world without the significant use of chakra the lands returned to the feudal state of lords before the Era of even ninshu. And as all things that go when time passes the hero turned God was forgotten to the Sands of time. The longer time raged on man destroyed themselves in wars new civilizations were built on the ashes of old and even the lands split apart to give new divisions between men.

Unnamed child pov

All the while I have watched undisturbed from my home. As the last sage of the world the lands around my temple is lush and healthy despite being centered in frozen wasteland. Through contact with my summons chief among them the toads I have all I ever need or want. Though for ever since I could remember I wish I could just have real human friends, real human parents. Even back when the priests and pilgrims would put me on such a high pedestal was better than the isolation I've felt since the pilgrims stopped coming and the last priest perished. Hopefully having the toads spread old info the priests kept about the temple would invite some people to play with. Mr. Kurama taught me a bunch of games but he gets tired too quickly.

 **AUTHORS NOTE** **Yes I'm back sorry I tried to continue that last fic but nothing came to me so that's why I'm gonna do this one this way. I've thought this up and it won't go away now I'm gonna post this as is as a one shot challenge fic on the non cross over section the challenge is to use the kid at the end of the fic here name him whatever you want it can even go back to naruto but he has to be a kid no older than twelve and act like it meaning if you want to pair him up with someone in your story they also have to be a kid and it has to be largely platonic. If their twelve yes I can see other twelve years old girls crushing on him but not let's say femshepard and Miranda in the middle of mass effect 2. Also this is Naruto's personality here so dense as a brick. Another part of the challenge is that you can only use Naruto's cannon techniques, kaguya's cannon techniques and tailed beast blasts with no mixing them. If you can don't use the powers from the nine and only use them as mental barrier and voice in the head. You can use any techniques they've ever used but only how they've used them so if naruto has to be in perfected sage mode for creation of all things and truth seeking orbs than so does your character. Imagine it like it's a naruto create your own character video game. You have all of naruto and kaguya's powers the unlimited energy of the ten-tails and you can fire spontaneous and unlimited tailed beast blasts. The point of this is that Naruto needs to end his isolation. If you choose to make it a crossover I don't care how it happens but the idea is that Naruto is from the time before the universe of the other show/game/book was even imagined. Or you could take him to a AU of naruto itself through a series of accidents. I plan on sending him to an alternate universe where there is no zetsu no evil madra no akatsuki and the Uchiha obito and Naruto's parents are alive and well. I also plan to do a Laura croft crossover with him. PM me for the intro here if you want to take the challenge.**


End file.
